Reflection
by Ginny001
Summary: Virginia Weasley has changed and isn't doing what other people want her to anymore. Then Two guys come into her life, one totally unexpected and one she thought would never come back. Which one will she choose, She can't have them both, right?


  
    
      
    
    
    
    Disclaimer : this isn't mine, it's Jk Rowling's  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    A/N : I should be writing Dragon Love, don't worry I _will write it. It's probably stupid to have 2 stories going on at the same time. Don't bother reading this if you hate evil Ginny.  
    
      
    
    _
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    Reflection  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
                           
    
      
    
    
    
     Chapter 1- Meet Virginia  
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    _~*~* Meet __Virginia_
    
    _Well she wants to live her life _
    
    _Then she thinks about her life _
    
    _Pulls her hair back as she screams _
    
    _I don't really wanna live this life ~*~*_

  
  
She stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her pale reflection. Looking around the room she was glad to see that she was alone. It meant that no one would see what she was doing and give the game away before it was time.  
  
_They will be surprised.  
  
_Everyone thought that they knew her so well. "Little easy- going pure Ginny"  
That was wrong for a start. Her name was Virginia. And they better realise that she wasn't little anymore. If they didn't then she would make them realise. Starting with Mr Potter. Oh so famous Harry Potter, who still thought he was too good for her.   
That would change.  
  
She pulled out a black silk bag, containing the things she had saved up for so long. She took the top off a deep red lipstick. Taking a deep breath, she slowly filled in her lips.  
  
She rubbed them together. She looked different already.  
  
She applied eye liner, mascara, lip liner and white foundation, equally carefully, taking a long time to do it right.  
  
Then she stepped back and looked into the mirror.  
  
_Wow, Goodbye Ginny…hello Virginia!  
  
_She changed into a black skirt and low cut silk red top. Perfect. It would prove to everyone that Virginia Weasley was no longer a child, and she had the figure to prove it.  
  
The last thing she did was permanently change her hair, with a wave of her wand. It was so easy. She had been reading hair magazines for months and had worked out how to do the spell.  
  
Instead of being ginger and straight and tied back, her hair was now a deep red and fell down to her waist, in thick curls.  
  
Grinning to herself, she picked up a book and waited until dinner. This would be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron at dinner. She hadn't seen the youngest Weasley all afternoon.  
  
"I don't know maybe-" Ron started to talk, but then stopped, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked, throwing a puzzled look at Hermione.  
  
"Look!" she gasped, pointing at the door way.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped also, when he saw her.  
  
She was standing there, seeming to be unconscious of the amazed looks and gasps going round the hall.  
  
"That's Weasley?" Someone shouted, breaking the tomb-like silence that had come upon the Great Hall.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of the shy little girl he had grown to know, a woman, stood there, her hair falling down in waves, her clothes flaunting her perfect body, her face made up like it had never been before.  
  
She was walking over to them. Harry felt his palms go dry. _Why? It's just Ginny But then he realised that he was wrong. This wasn't just Ginny. This was a side of her that he didn't know, had never seen before. His heart was pounding as she slid into the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Hey, Potter." She said in a voice, quite unlike her usual one.  
  
Harry stuttered. "H-h-hi" He said with his voice shaking.  
  
She smiled at him, making him feel dizzy.   
  
The only guy in the hall who wasn't riveted by her sudden change was Ron.  
  
"Ginny! What??" He gasped.  
  
"Hey to you too. Oh, and did I forget to tell you? My name's Virginia. Did I never tell you that you've been calling me the wrong name?" She said silkily.  
  
Ron just looked shocked.  
  
"Guess not. Well now you know." She said.  
  
"Uh…Virginia, why did you change…" Hermione said, feeling slightly in awe of this girl before her.  
  
"Oh, hello, Hermione. I'm surprised you noticed."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well…no offence..but you aren't the most observant person…if you were more observant you would realise that my brother fancies you and that wearing your hair like that makes you look like you come from the seventies." She said all this sweetly and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Say sorry,now!" Ron spluttered, after a pause in which everyone except Virginia felt extremely awkward.  
  
"Why? I was taught to always tell the truth, Ron. Anyway, I shall be going. Some stuff I want to do…see you Hermi, Bye Harry, honey."   
  
Harry felt his insides churn as she blew him a kiss and walked off.  
  
It went better than she had planned! Virginia thought as she bounced on her bed with glee. Now she had to keep out of sight all night, just to keep a bit of mystery. It should be easy enough, Harry and Ron wouldn't be allowed in the girls dorm.   
  
But she hadn't reckoned about Hermione.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Virginia foolishly answered it.  
  
"Hey, Ginny" Hermione said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Virginia. I thought you were a fast learner."  
  
Hermione ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "Are you ok, …Virginia?"  
  
"Never better, yourself?"   
  
"I…uh I'm fine. It's just…why did you…"  
  
"Change?" Virginia asked, taking a seat on the bed next to Hermione. "I felt that it was time to be the real me."  
  
"Is it for Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
Virginia frowned slightly at her sceptical tone. "No, it is not. I do not change myself for men. Unlike you." She said looking pointedly at Hermione's teeth which she had shrunk in her fourth year.  
  
"I didn't do that for Ron!" Hermione cried. "Or Harry either" She added as an afterthought.  
  
"You're into my brother. Why don't you just shag him?" she said calmly  
  
Hermione's mouth flew open."Ginny! What would your mother say if she heard you say that?? Why are you being so mean, and I do not like Ron like that!!"  
  
"I don't know what my mother would say and I can honestly say I don't care. I am not being mean, I am being honest. And I hate to say it but I have other things to think about other than your love life. So what do you want? You came here for a reason right?" Virginia said, her lips pouting and her hands on her hips.  
  
"I came to see if you were ok!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"No, you came to spy on me."  
  
"I did not! Look! I'll talk to you later, when you're not being so difficult!" She slammed the door and ran down the stairs, leaving Virginia laughing at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How did it go?" Ron asked anxiously when Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Not good. She acted weird, then insulted me." Hermione sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter" said Hermione going slightly pink. "I think we should leave her and she might go back to herself in time."  
  
"I don't want to wait. I don't like this at all. She's not being…Ginny." Ron groaned.  
  
"Yeah, she's being _Virginia_" Hermione muttered.  
  
"It's not that bad…" Harry began, but he knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't agree.  
  
"Did you see what she was wearing?" Ron yelled "I didn't even know she __owned clothes like that!"  
  
"Calm down, Ron. I'm sure it's just hormones, she'll be herself in the morning." Hermione said, but she sounded unsure.  
  
"Yeah, she will….I hope…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Virginia lay in her bed feeling satisfied. She had locked the other girls out of their dorm! They had gone to get a teacher, but she threatened to hex them, so they reluctantly left and were camping out in another dorm.  
  
She got up and opened the windows so far open that she nearly fell out of them.  
She got into bed and as she was falling asleep the curtains fluttered and it seemed as though the wind was whispering "_Virginia…Virginia…Come to me, My sweet  Virginia…_"   
  
  
REVIEW PLEEEEEAAASE!  
  
_


End file.
